Nowhere to go
by budgiesrule
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was gone. No one knew where, or why. He was just gone. When the 911 call came, no one expected it to be him in the ambulance. But when Scott's mom phones her son, he still comes after 3 years. But when he shows up at the hospital, he sees Stiles father walking down the hallway with tears streaming down his eyes. That's when he knew, his best friend was dead.
1. A teaser

**Nowhere to go.**

Summery: Stiles Stilinski was gone. Disappeared. No one knew where, or why. He was just gone. When the 911 call came, no one expected it to be him in the ambulance. But when Scott's mom phones her son, he still comes. After 3 years, he comes. But when he shows up at the hospital, he sees Stiles father walking down the hallway with tears streaming down his eyes. That's when he knew, his best friend was no longer alive.

**AU: Hey, I haven't written a fan fiction for so long and i came across this. Since some recent events i have decided to continue with this sob story. Please tell me if you want more. If no one wants more I won't write anymore.**

After Duchalion killed Jennifer, Scott and Stiles had celebrated. They didn't bring out the champagne or anything, they just sat down and watched a movie. They took out some popcorn and watched the first movie they saw from the shelf, "Jaws." It was a classic and was one of the things that could make them laugh over the past 2 years. It was nothing serious, there was no trying to kill anyone or trying to save anyone from the brink of death. It was just fun.

Scott smiled as he relived his last moments with Stiles. You see, after that night no one has seen or heard from him. It's been exactly 3 years since that day and Scott doesn't really know how he got through it all without Stiles. Stiles was his brother. Not by blood, but if you saw them together u would know these guys were meant to be brothers. And they both knew they would be broken without the other. But here Scott is, 3 years later without his brother.

The shrill sound from his phone echoed around his room and he groaned snapping out of the daydream. He took the phone from his callused hand and stared at the caller ID. After the fourth ring he pressed down hesitantly on the call button and put the phone to his ear.

"Scott you need to get here right now."

Scott paused at his mom's urgent voice and answered with unease.

"Hey mom, I'm busy sorry i can't talk."

The sigh on the other line indicated he didn't have much of a choice.

"It's about Stiles."

Scott froze and was about to answer back when the familiar click of the call ended. Scott jumped off his bead and watched as the world spun around a couple times. He grabbed his Motorcycle helmet from his dresser and watched in slow motion as a small picture floated out of the round object. Picking it up he looked at the picture tears threatening to flow out of his already red and puffy eyes. In the picture stood a smiling stiles with his hair in a buzz cut. His eyes sparkling with laughter and the skin around his eyes were slightly crinkled making him look so much more happier.

This just fuelled Scott to move even faster than before. He ran out of his door almost smashing it to pieces as he closed it. Feet slapped against the cold wooden floor of the house and all that mattered was if Stiles was okay. Running down the stairs he almost took a chunk out of the railing, but he didn't care, all he cared about was hurrying. His shoes were on the door mat from the last time he had left them there and stuffed them on, not even worrying if they were on correctly. Opening the door he left the house without locking the it and flashed away on his motorcycle. Nobody was gonna stop him.

**AU: And there is the end of this small introduction, what do you think? Like it? Send me a message or comment on this wonderful piece of work :P What will happen to Scott? Where did Stiles go? Comment to find out. DA DA DAAAA**

**RANDOM FACT OF THE CHAPTER: **

** You Breath; on average. 50 million times a year**


	2. Discovery

**Nowhere to go.**

Summery: Stiles Stilinski was gone. Disappeared. No one knew where, or why. He was just gone. When the 911 call came, no one expected it to be him in the ambulance. But when Scott's mom phones her son, he still comes. After 3 years, he comes. But when he shows up at the hospital, he sees Stiles father walking down the hallway with tears streaming down his eyes. That's when he knew, his best friend was no longer alive.

**AU: Hey, so u decided you wanted more huh? Well prepare for a journey that I'm making up as I go :P This Chapter will have Stile's point of view. What shall happen? Well my dear friend, you must read to find out. Oh btw the _Italics _Are Whatever Stiles or someone's thoughts are. WARNING: This chapter contains some gore.**

Pain shot through Stiles shoulder as the arrow dug into his shoulder. The warehouse he stuck himself into for the past 3 years echoed his screams of pain and inside Stiles cringed at the sound of his unmanly screams.

_I mean if I'm going to die i might as well scream like a man._

Stiles smiled. Almost. He's been by himself for 3 years, thinking to himself had become a regular thing.

Stiles thoughts where abruptly cut off by the arrow being shoved deeper into his shoulder. Stiles tried not to scream again, he really did, it just came out that way.

"Where is he! We've been at this for weeks!"

the voice was full of anger and stiles desperately wanted to be able to use his hands at the moment because the mysterious speaker just spat in his face.

_Points on being hygienic_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," stiles said while trying to act as the innocent victim, "If you would please let me g-"

"So you could go running off to tell the rest of your 'pack' what happened back here, i think not!"

_They aren't my pack you nitwit!_

If stiles had the energy to he would have rolled his eyes. Stiles decided he had to use the 'crying for freedom approach' just for good measure.

"Please s-s-sir, I-I-I didn't (gulp), didn't do a-anything wr-wrong, Just let m-" Stiles was rudely interrupted by the door to his warehouse opening loudly. Heels clicked against the floor and if Stiles could see through the blindfold he would have guessed she was a naturally good looking woman, judging from the sound of her voice.

"We've got all the information we need Butch, this boy wont be of any assistance anymore. Be a dear and kill him for me why don't you."

_Butch, what type of name is that? Is it like a secret code name? That's probably it. But why would they need code names when she told him to ki-_

That's when Stiles realized what she had said. His blood ran cold and all the remaining energy stiles had, had left him. He should have fought more, but he just couldn't move. He could hear the sound of a object sharpening, most likely a sword or an axe. His fear rose quickly and nothing is more powerful than fear. When stiles started to feel his legs and arms once again he started to thrash uncontrollably.

"Now...Let's see, should I cut out your heart and feed it to the nearby villagers? Or maybe i should cut off small pieces of you, one by one. That sounds like fun. But you know what what will me more fun? I'll get rid of your ears last, just so you can hear every last one of your screams."

_Shit._

Stiles eyes bulged from underneath the blindfold and struggled with all of his energy to escape but the binds holding his arms and legs together were to tight for him to get out of. Stiles could hear Butch's laugh and heard his footsteps coming closer. Stiles tried to get away, he really did, but when he felt Butch's rough hand grab his left foot and hold it in place. Stiles couldn't help but scream in fear.

_No no no no no no no, please no._

"Let's have some fun shall we."

The axe (or sword) came down on Stiles left ankle and Stiles screams made it outside of the warehouse. It went on for hours. It didn't stop until an eerie silence filled the air.

Then the sound of police sirens circling the building destroyed the eerie silence and startled Butch. Butch ran for freedom. He didn't care about Stiles because he knew Stiles would be dead any minute. As the Police ran into the building looking for anything they found a small body in the corner of the room. When police ran to make sure the poor boy was still alive, they found a most gruesome site. The boys left leg was severed off, which looked painful to look at because of the many deep cuts near the stub of the leg, showing that the boy took many blows to the ankles before he attacker successfully took off his foot. His right hand had three missing fingers and he was missing all of his right toes. Half of his teeth where punched out and a good chunk of hair was pulled from his head leaving a bloody trail down his face.

The police checked his pulse for any signs of life and where shocked to find a faint heart beat. The police rushed to get the poor boy to the hospital. All the while non of the police officers noticed that this was the son of their comrade; sheriff Stilinski. No one noticed that the boy was Stiles, the very same boy to have gone missing 3 years ago.

Stiles awoke to the sound of crying. There are many types of tears. One of them being you've been hurt. Another one of them being you're scared. And another one of them being you're hearts been torn out and trampled on. Stiles heard the crying of all three. Not coming from three different people. He heard the tears of hurt, fear, and crushed heart coming from the one person he knew like the back of his hand. His father.

Stiles tried to open his eyes and reassure his father that everything was going to be fine. He hadn't heard his father cry like this since his mother died. Stiles tried to call out to his dad but his body wasn't listening to his commands. Everything Stiles tried to do ended up being useless as his body didn't want to listen to his head.

The crying went on for hours. Stiles heard people come and go, most of them trying to comfort his father. Stiles started to shut everything out since he couldn't stand to hear his fathers cries, until he heard shout of the greatest man in the world, Scott.

"STILES! I NEED TO SEE STILES!"

Stiles smiled, its been three years and his friend still came for him. Stiles was startled by the sound of his fathers chair scraping against the floor. He heard his fathers footsteps walking out of the room and into what stiles thought was a hallway

_Where are you going dad?_

Suddenly everything stopped. The only sound that could be heard was the repeated tick of the clock near to where Stiles was resting.

"no. no. no. NO. NO. NO. YOU'RE WRONG! HE CAN'T BE! LET ME SEE HIM! I WANT TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND! HE IS NOT DEAD!

_Oh Scott, you're such a charmer. Of course I'm not dead, I'm right here._

Stiles could hear the steady sound of someone running closer to where he was resting. He could hear Scott' heavy breathing and soft sobs coming closer to him and sitting down just where his dad used to sit.

"Hey buddy, long time no see hehe," Stiles didn't quite understand what Scott was saying because of his sobs, but he got the gist of it, "It's been three years and you decide to come back like this, Shitty move."

_Okay, yah that is a pretty shitty move, i agree. But i'm here now._

Stiles could hear the sound of the chair scrape against the floor again as Scott cleared his throat in-between sobs.

"Please, just, do something. Anything. I need to know your alive. Just breath goddamn it , BREATH!"

Stiles' brain went into overdrive. So many things went through his head but the most prominent thought was the fact that his best friend asked him to breath.

_But Scott, I am breathing. Scott whats going on? SCOTT?!_

Alarms went off in his head and he scrambled to get any sense out of this. All the facts show that stiles must have been dead but he was still thinking and hearing everything.

Scotts crying snapped Stiles from his inner thoughts. That's when stiles realized, he was dead. It was the only explanation for his dads and Scotts tears. Neither of them cried like this. Ever. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he propelled himself off of the bed he was resting on. Stiles looked around and noticed he was in a hospital room. Then, Stiles froze. Laying beside a sobbing Scott was the body he was completely familiar with, his. The afternoon sun showed through the blinds and the golden rays rested on his body, making it look like his body was only resting. Which, of course, made Scott cry even harder.

Stiles didn't move. He couldn't. Right there was his body. And he was dead.

**HEY! So one person reviewed but if you guys want more you're going to have to review more. Because i am not starting another chapter until i get 5 more reviews. Deal? How did you like it? Should i do another chapter? No hate reviews please, just constructive criticism. What will happen next in this exciting adventure? Thank you Isa Vaccarezza for the review.**

**RANDOM FACT OF THE CHAPTER: **

** Human thigh bones are stronger than concrete.**


End file.
